


At the Carnival

by wherenonagoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to do something different when his brother and his brother's boyfriend come to visit. The carnival seems like a lot of fun, and why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd

Sam was ready for a well deserved break. Dean and his boyfriend would be visiting for the first few weeks of the summer, so he thought they could do something for their first night in. Of course his first thought was he local fair that recently started up. He had yet to go, since last year Jessica had broken up with him there, but hopefully that would just stay behind him. 

He readied his apartment and got everything clean before he heard Dean's Impala drive up and park. Sam pulled out a couple beers for him and Dean and a bottle of water for his boyfriend before he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to see Dean with his arm around Castiel, who seemed to have acquired new glasses. "Hey Sammy, told you we'd be here before dinner. Got any plans?' Dean then took his arm from around Castiel and brought in their suitcases, Cas walking in after him. 

"Yeah, I do, but we don't have to leave till sometime, so you two can take a nap, but that does not mean you can fuck in the bed." Sam caught Dean Sri king his tongue out at him for the guest bedroom door and rolled his eyes. In the meantime Sam got ready to go, putting blankets next to the door for the fireworks that would commence later that night. He made sure he was ready and had enough cash in his wallet to buy dinner and maybe do some games from he booths. 

Sam was just glad that Dean and Cas really had just taken a nap, because he didn't want to deal with them being too tired to go. They all gathered in the Impala and Sam gave Dean directions from the backseat to the carnival. As they found a parking space, Sam looked around the booths near the front of he carnival, trying to find something to pass the time, or somewhere to buy dinner. Cas and Dean walked up shortly after, trying to solve the same dilemma. Sam pointed towards a corn dog stand and since they couldn't see anything better they walked over there. 

After that, Sam saw an interesting booth and was about to head over when he realized Dean wasn't following him. He turned to see Dean whispering to Cas who was shaking his head. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking back up to them. "I wish to take Dean on a ferris wheel, and the line seems to be extremely long. We will catch up with you later," Castiel then pulled Dean along, though Sam could make out the worried face his brother was wearing. 

Sam walked over to the booth, waiting in line behind a woman and her son. It seemed to be one of those ones where you tried to pop the balloons with the dart. The man running the booth had the whole ensemble, the red and white striped pants and vest with the white shirt and hat, his golden brown hair and eyes shining in the lamp post, but Sam was of course not noticing that, because he was just some carny. 

The woman and son left, a prize from the top shelf, though he was sure the owner of the booth was just being nice on behalf of the kid. "And who do I owe the honor to? Big Foot? You shave down?" Sam chuckled, he'd gotten the big foot jokes before, from his brother and plenty of his friends at school, so it immediately created a familiar atmosphere. Though looking closer at the booth owner he seemed a bit familiar. "Just came here to play the game," he nodded, and got his wallet out, pulling a dollar from the fold and placing it on the counter. "You getting a prize for some absent girlfriend?" 

Sam threw his first dart, one of the balloons popping loudly. "Nope, just having some fun with my brother and his boyfriend," he picked up the other dart and started to aim. "Really? And where is this happy gay couple? My brother happens to be in town visiting his boyfriend," the man was now leaning on his cane that he had been waving around. "On the ferris wheel, which isn't gonna go over too well. My brother's scared of heights," he threw the next one and yet another balloon popped. He still had three darts left.

The man whistled, and smirked. "You're good... hey, how about... if you can pop all the balloons, that 18 more by the way, in less than two minutes, I'll buy you dinner," the man smirked, as though he doubted Sam could do it. "And if I can't?" The man brought his hand to his chin, before answering, "If you can't, then you have to go on the tunnel of love with me," he wiggled his eyebrows, and Sam chuckled. "Deal, but mind you dinner isn't gonna be from this place," and he waits for the rest of the darts to throw them. 

He goes as fast as he can, ignoring the booth owner so as to reach his goal. Of course when the hammer test went off behind him he jumped a bit, missing one of the balloons, he cursed. He kept throwing and heard a whistle. Sam still hadn't popped two balloons. "Seems you're going on the tunnel of love with me, Sasquatch," Sam rolled his eyes as he said this. "Well, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Sam," he held out his hand, and they shook. "Gabriel," he replied, and that was when he remembered him.

"You're Castiel's brother. God, I saw you at his college graduation, you were wasted," Sam begins to laugh, and Gabriel chuckles along as well. "I guess we do know each other, but a bet is a bet, so let's get going," Gabriel turned the lights off around his booth and locked everything up before swinging his case over his shoulder. 

They walked towards the tunnel of love and waited in line, giddy teenagers or old couples in front and behind them. Sam almost had a height issue, but they got in their little heart shaped seat, slowly moving into the dark tunnel. Sam's heart began to spread up, and he swallowed as he could feel the heat radiating off the man next to him. "Gabriel, this was a horrible idea," he whispered, he could practically hear the other couples making out, and sure, it had seemed harmless before, but he was Cas's brother. "You sure about that?" Gabriel chuckled and then Sam felt hands on his face, pulling him down unto he felt soft lips on his own. 

Sam didn't really know what to expect, but it was, well nice. More than nice really. His hands came up to run through Gabriel's hair, successfully knocking the hat into the water, at least he was sure that's where it went. The other man worked his way into Sam's lap, and seemed to grow more rough, that was until light started to cover them. They were apart in seconds, eyes big, smiling like idiots, that was until they stepped off to see Dean and Castiel waiting for them. 

His older brother had his arms crossed over his chest, a smug look on his face. "Wow, didn't know you hit on older men, Sammy. I'm surprised," Dean chuckled and nudged Castiel who only rolled his eyes. "I am not, however. I remember vividly how Gabriel was flirting with him whilst drunk at my graduation. I wonder how they never found one another, especially living in the same apartment complex." Sam blinked, and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. "Well hey, how 'bout me and Sammy here take my apartment, and you take his? That way there's loud sex for everyone," Gabriel didn't seem phased by the idea he put forward, and Sam gulped, his face completely red now. 

"Sounds good to me, let's get going, Cas, there's some things-" "Oh gross, Dean!" Sam interrupts him, and Dean only smirks and drags Castiel away from the group and towards the parking lot. Sam turns to Gabriel, who's laughing after them. "Were you telling the truth about the .. loud sex?" "Yeah, I was. You denying yourself this fine piece of ass?" "I never said that. "Then let's get going! We don't have all night!" Sam sighed, though still smiling as he followed Gabriel to his own car. This was going to be quite the experience.


End file.
